


The thorn that defends the rose / Шип, защищающий розу

by Fureur



Series: Thorns // Шипы [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Claiming, Derek is teenager, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, a bit of discrimination, courting, valentine's day themed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз уверен, что все альфы Бикон Хилз сделали отметку у себя в календаре: третья неделя каждого месяца, у Стайлза течка, - и каждый раз это самая странная неделя его жизни. В целом, приятно быть так выделенным, получать горы новых вещей, да и получать все внимание приятно. Большую часть времени, получать все внимание приятно.<br/>Но иногда… Стайлза пиздец, как бесит все это.<br/>или история, в которой Дерек наконец набирается мужества, чтобы ухаживать за Стайлзом так, как он того заслуживает</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thorn that defends the rose / Шип, защищающий розу

**Author's Note:**

> Очень рада представить Вашему вниманию первую часть серии, под названием "Thorns / Шипы".  
> Надеюсь, вам она понравится на столько же, насколько и мне, и вы проникнитесь самым чудесным и романтическим настроением, так как автор писала всю серию в честь дня Святого Валентина.

Стайлз симпатичный.

С его тщательно уложенными коричневыми волосами, большими карими глазами, длинными ресницами и розовыми губами, он _знает,_ что не плох. Он немного тощий и неловко-долговязый, особенно в области ног, и он сам по себе не особо накачанный или сексуальный. Но он не выглядит плохо. Если бы он был человеком, то пару раз бы встрял в отношения, прежде чем стать парой с кем-то таким же нормально выглядящим, как он, _женился_ бы или что еще за чертовщину эти люди делают в эти времена. Все было бы отлично.

Но вот в данности. Он обыкновенный почти в каждом аспекте, кроме одного. 

Ему просто посчастливилось выиграть в гребанной генетической лотерее и родиться омегой.

Так что, да, будь он человеком, он был бы обычным. 

Но вот как омега, он пиздец _выделяется._ Потому что омеги – редкость, конечно: обычно на каждые пять сотен волков приходится только около пятидесяти омег. По крайней мере, такую статистику им втюхивают в школе. В Бикон Хилз совсем немного омег, и Стайлз один из них.  
Например, Лидия Мартин, которая была номером один, самой желанной омегой (и не только в школе, а во всем округе Бикон), пахнущая цветами, цитрусовыми и океанической солью. К сожалению всех альф, таскавшихся за ней как потерявшиеся щенки, она стала парой Джексона Уиттмора, едва ей исполнилось шестнадцать лет, как только у нее начались течки, в секунду, когда ее запах достиг носа Джексона. Все. Готово. Минус одна одинокая омега в Заповеднике Оборотней Бикон Хилз.

Еще есть Айзек Лейхи, который немного сволочь, но он симпатичный, с таким земельным запахом, и некоторым альфам это нравится. В результате он стал парой Эрики Рейс – самой красивой девушки-альфы в школе, как и самой хорошо одетой девушки, какую Стайлз когда-либо видел – и еще минус одна омега. 

Помимо них, по всему городу можно найти не так уж много омег. Несколько девушек-омег студенческого возраста, живущие вместе в товариществе одиноких омег, двадцатилетний омега, который работает в кофейне на окраине и получает больше чаевых, чем любой другой работник вообще нахрен видел, и миссис Норберри, пятидесятилетняя женщина, которая получила все возможные подарки и трофеи от альф, отказалась от перспективы когда-нибудь на самом деле связать себя с кем-то, купила огромный дом на холме и раздает большие шоколадные батончики на Хэллоуин. 

Суть в том, что в Бикон Хилз Хай больше не осталось одиноких омег.

Стайлз единственный оставшийся в школе омега. 

И да, черт подери, он выдаивает из этого факта все стоящее. 

Все стоящее, кстати, принимает множество разных форм.

Иногда по утрам, когда его отец уходит на раннюю смену, ему приходится перешагивать через горы подарков, оставленных для Стайлза на крыльце, тихо ругаясь, прорываясь через коробки, а его ноги путаются в куче ленточек и бантов. А иногда он просто стоит на пороге и хмурится, глядя на все это, держа кофе и покачивая головой. Вся тема _мой сын – омега_ для него оказалась немного шокирующей, особенно учитывая, что он происходит из продолжительного рода обычных бет, как и его прекрасная жена. Когда на карнавале у семнадцатилетнего парня затрепетали ноздри при виде девятилетнего Стайлза, когда старший мальчик упал на землю, чтобы отдать Стайлзу выигранного огромного плюшевого медведя, а Стайлз улыбнулся ему так, словно выиграл в лотерею, Джон Стилински схватил своего сына за шиворот, чтобы увести его прочь. Он решил, что это просто случайность.   
Просто странная случайность. Иногда семнадцатилетние альфы бывают милы с маленькими детишками на карнавалах. Верно?

Не особенно. Он отвел Стайлза к доктору, и Дитон поднял брови в ту же секунду, как Стайлз вошел в кабинет. «Ты хочешь узнать, омега ли он, Джон? Ты _серьезно_ спрашиваешь?». Так сказал Дитон своим _«ты должно быть шутишь»_ тоном. Потому что Стайлз так чрезвычайно и _очевидно_ омега. И каким бы разговорчивым он ни был, и как бы он ни не любил, когда ему говорят, что делать, или когда с ним обращаются, как с ребенком или кем-то, кому нужен присмотр и защита… у него есть запах. У него есть запах, и его внешний вид, и желание любыми способами очаровать всех в поле зрения. В нем есть эта жилка: почти-тоталитарная жилка, жаждущая извлечь выгоду из желания людей ему что-то дать. 

Проще говоря, он просто маленький говнюк. 

Но все это заставляет Джона чувствовать себя жутко некомфортно. Когда он выходит наружу и видит все эти подарки, с именем Стайлза на всех открытках, тщательно и продуманно обернутые, или когда он видит, как альфа держит для него открытую дверь или предлагает купить ему кофе, или даже нюхает его, проходя мимо… Джон просто не может не стиснуть плечи Стайла крепче и немного его оттащить. Просто… может, ему просто не нравится мысль, что Стайлза видят как какой-то трофей, который можно купить или выиграть, ясно? 

Но альфы неугомонны. Просто, блядь, _неутомимы._ До первой течки Стайлза все было очень культурно. Он, в конце концов, был слишком юн, так что иногда какой-нибудь альфа дарил ему подарок или предлагал оплатить его билет в кино. Ничего за гранью. 

А потом, случилась течка. Его запах стал гуще, сильнее, и сам дом Стилински, казалось, светился, как гребанное солнце. Потому что пока Стайлз был внизу, в своей новой и улучшенной комнате для течки, делая бог знает что, его отец убирал горы еды и подарков с крыльца и раскладывал их у двери. Стайлз в первый день рассмотрел их все, вернувшись домой со школы с мощнейшим неуемным стояком, и почти не знал, как все это понимать.

Там были вещи от волков, которых он даже не встречал прежде. Шестнадцатилетний мальчик, получающий дорогие вещи (типа часов Rolex, и шелковых простыней, и шоколада ручной работы) от двадцатилетних _взрослых._ С _работами._ И хорошими _машинами._ И с той первой течки незнакомцев, пытающихся его охмурить, меньше нихрена не стало. 

Интереснее, однако, дело обстоит с его одноклассниками. Он не может точно сказать, сколько раз получал от Дэнни тарелку всемирно-известных брауни его отца: он оставлял их в его шкафчике, дарил ее в кабинете, просил Скотта ее передать. Или сколько раз Кира Юкимура одаривала его красиво обернутой коробкой с кучей одежды, книг или DVD. 

Еще были более экстремальные подарки. Некоторые альфы так сильно хотели забраться на него, что в буквальном смысле заявлялись с деньгами. Шестьсот долларов, тысяча долларов – какой-то парень появился с десятью штуками баксов, пихая их в лицо Стайлзу и улыбаясь, незаметно двигаясь к своему Ламборджини, припаркованному прямо за Стайлзовым дерьмовым Джипом. С десятью кусками, рассуждал он, глядя на деньги, он мог купить не дерьмовый Джип. 

Он протянул руку, чтобы взять их, а потом отец шлепнул его по руке, приказывая альфе исчезнуть прежде, чем он достанет гребанный аконит, и захлопнул дверь. «Не бери у них деньги, Стайлз. Это чересчур», — сказал он, загоняя Стайлза обратно в дом с помощью подзатыльника. — «Ты не… просто не бери деньги, ладно?»

Стайлз никогда не мог этого понять. Потому что… почему нет? Почему не взять десять штук у парня, который очевидно считает его не более, чем проституткой? Все эти альфы обращаются с ним как с грязью или чем-то, что можно взять и заклеймить: только то, что они дают ему еду, деньги и подарки не значит, что они на самом деле уважают его как волка. Они не уважают его совсем. Ни один из них даже не пытается поговорить с ним или быть элементарно добрым к нему. Они просто с самодовольными улыбками держат их подарки, подняв брови, словно чтобы сказать: _«это тебя впечатляет? Я тебя впечатляю? Ты щупал мои супер-сильные мускулы? Хочешь трахнуться?»_

Это абсолютно бесчеловечно (безволчно?), и Стайлз намерен получить от них все, что у них нахрен есть, вопреки отцовскому запрету. 

Это продолжается весь год, по нарастающей, но настоящее безумие – это неделя течки Стайлза. Он больше чем уверен, что все альфы Бикон Хилз сделали отметку у себя в календаре – третья неделя каждого месяца, у Стайлза течка, и каждый раз это самая странная неделя его жизни. В целом, приятно быть так выделенным, приятно получать горы новых вещей, которыми он или будет пользоваться, или отдаст на благотворительность или Скотту, и получать все внимание приятно. Большую часть времени, получать все внимание приятно. 

Но иногда… Стайлза просто пиздец как бесит все это. Его бесит, что его обнюхивает и рассматривает сверху донизу каждый альфа в поле зрения. В какой-то момент, он начинает чувствовать словно он развлечение для толпы. Обычно к пятому дню его недельной течки он решает просто остаться в своей комнате для течек и хандрить, игнорируя каждый звонок в дверь. 

Потому что, если честно, не все альфы добры к нему. Он в самом низу иерархии, и, может, большинство альф видят в нем крошечного щеночка, которого нужно кормить и оберегать, но другие видят его иначе. Они видят его как предмет, в большей или меньшей степени. Приз, трофей, символ их статуса, если они владеют им, и от этой мысли кожа Стайлза покрывается мурашками каждый раз, когда на него так смотрит альфа. Некоторые волки даже не считают, что омегам должно быть позволено просто ходить куда-то, иметь свое представительство или индивидуальность. Они думают, что их всех нужно оплодотворять на каких-то трахательных заводах или типа того – Стайлз не слишком много знает о такой точке зрения, потому что его отец самоотверженно ограждал его от этого всю жизнь. 

И все же, Стайлз достаточно пережил за свою маленькую омежью жизнь, чтобы понять, что не все его уважают. На самом деле, этого не делает большинство волков.

***

Первый день течки.

Стайлз вылезает из постели, чувствуя все присущие его тупой течке симптомы, сонно оглядываясь, пока тащится в душ, чтобы смыть влагу со своего тела (даже если она возвращается через пол часа после душа, человеку необходимо делать хоть что-то, чтобы сохранить чувство собственного достоинства).   
Он одевается, как в тумане, спускается вниз и обнаруживает отца за кухонным столом, хмурящимся, что довольно иронично, учитывая количество цветастых подарков, шариков, плюшевых зверушек и огромных фруктовых корзин, которыми он окружен. Отец протягивает ему посыпанный кунжутом лимонный маффин и говорит, с набитым маффином ртом:   
— По крайней мере, неплохие маффины. 

Стайлз берет маффин и начинает лениво рыться в подарках. На этот раз он получил довольно много еды: например, коробку маффинов от Итана и Эйдана, и клубнику в шоколаде от бариста из любимой кофейни Стайлза, и даже несколько гребанных стейков от парня, который работает за прилавком в мясном. 

— Ты в этой куче зубной пасты не находил? — спрашивает Стайлз, глупо улыбаясь отцу. — Наша почти кончилась.   
— Напиши это в интернете, — бурчит Шериф, очевидно не в духе. — Уверен, ты получишь тысячу тюбиков за десять минут. 

Суть в том, что он даже не шутит. Если бы Стайлз встал на свой стол на обеденном перерыве и объявил, что он что-то хочет, буквально вообще _что угодно_ , по крайней мере три альфы сделали бы все и достали бы ему это. Они бы ввязались в какую-нибудь драматическую дуэль в этот самый обеденный перерыв, пока остальная школа бы на перебой обсуждала, кто купил лучший бренд, или лучший вид, или просто лучшее в общем – тестостерон у альф пиздецки зашкаливает, особенно когда дело касается омег.

В дверь звонят, как только он приканчивает свой последний маффин, и хорошо, что Стайлз чувствует, что это Скотт, иначе ему точно пришлось бы срочно валить через заднюю дверь, чтобы не попасться на глаза какому-то возбужденному альфе. 

В недели течки Стайлза Скотт настаивает на том, чтобы ездить до и из школы вместе. Просто… для безопасности. Его отец всегда дома, когда у Стайлза течка, с заряженным ружьем, готовым к действию. Вообще, все не везде так, или, по крайней мере, так убеждает себя Стайлз, стоит ему заметить альфу, который смотрит на него немного _слишком_ долго. Большинство альф абсолютно цивилизованные. Серьезно, это всего лишь формальность. Бояться нечего, вообще. 

Стайлз позволяет Скотту ходить за ним как птичка на привязи целый день, рыча на любого, кто выглядит хотя бы смутно угрожающе, позволяет отцу не выпускать ружье из рук и старается не думать о том, что все это значит. 

Когда он открывает дверь, там стоит Скотт. Стоит среди кучи подарков и плюшевых зверей, а в его руках торт. Торт довольно классный: двухслойный, с ванильной глазурью (Стайлза любимая), с шоколадом внутри – но глядя на выражение лица Скотта можно подумать, что торт абсолютно отвратительный. Он протягивает его своему лучшему другу и хмурится так сильно, как будто ему безумно стыдно, и Стайлз с улыбкой забирает торт.   
— Спасибо, приятель!  
— Не надо. Просто, бля… нет. 

Скотт однажды объяснил Стайлзу, каково быть альфой и чувствовать омегу в течке, о желании покрасоваться и сыграть в теоретическую игру «у кого больше» с каждым альфой в городе. «Словно я должен сделать что-то для тебя, Стайлз. Это почти происходит полностью против моей воли, понимаешь? Типа, если я не сделаю этого, если не дам что-то тебе, или не буду с тобой мил, или не уступлю тебе дорогу, я нахрен с ума сойду. Это самое ужасное чувство на свете, и я был бы очень благодарен! Если бы ты мог! Воздержаться! От насмешек!»

Скотт напек немало тортов для Стайлза за его течки. Наверное, три или четыре в неделю с тех пор, как они вообще у него начались. Стайлз правда не против. И он не особо-то издевается. Только чуточку.   
— Ты надевал фартук?  
— Стайлз…  
— Ладно, ладно! Извини! Просто у тебя… мука под ухом.  
— Стайлз!!!!

Не то чтобы Стайлз привлекал Скотта в этом смысле или типа того. Но Стайлз ни на секунду не сомневается, что если бы он, будучи в течке, заявился в дом Скотта, и просто разделся и предстал перед своим лучшим другом, все закончилось бы сексом. Это абсолютно ебанутая мысль, и ни один из них еще не признал этого вслух. Такое практиковалось, и такое было в порядке вещей, до того, как оборотни стали цивилизованными, до того, как мы не можем _заниматься сексом, мы лучшие друзья_ стало не пустым нахрен звуком. Так что, нет. Они не говорят об этом, сидя в джипе Стайлза, и запах возбуждения и течки Стайлза – самое худшее, с чем Скотту за всю жизнь приходилось сталкиваться.

Когда он открывает окно и посреди пути высовывает голову наружу, Стайлз хохочет, а Скотт сыплет проклятиями.

Они паркуются, и Скотт вздыхает:  
— Как я, блядь, ненавижу твою течку!  
— Если тебе от этого станет легче, — говорит Стайлз, когда группа альф в буквальном смысле останавливается и втягивает носом воздух в ту же секунду, как он открывает дверь машины, — Я тоже не особо от этого в восторге.   
— Ох, да ладно, — Скотт захлопывает дверцу и подходит к Стайлзу, светя глазами и негромко рыча на пару альф в десяти шагах от них, которые выглядят так, словно готовы запрыгнуть на Стайлза и сорвать с него всю одежду, — Ты любишь это дерьмо. 

Они начинают свой путь позора, как Стайлз постоянно его называет. Первый проход за день, от машины в школу, распространяющий его мощный течный запах по всем коридорам и классам, так, что каждый альфа в радиусе четырех миль может хорошенько им затянуться – это настоящий отстой. Как он уже говорил, они буквально останавливаются и смотрят. У них едва слюни не текут. Честно, это почти унизительно. Ни один альфа никогда не говорит, как неловко быть так плененным тощим семнадцатилеткой с усыпанной родинками мордой, но, да ладно. На каком-то уровне, это наверняка так. 

— Я сделала это для тебя, Стайлз, — говорит девочка из группы Стайлза по химии с хищной улыбкой, стоя прямо перед Стайлзом и Скоттом и протягивая шкатулку ручной работы. — Она из вишневого дерева. Тебе нравится?

Стайлз берет шкатулку и улыбается в ответ; она гладкая на ощупь, а на крышке вырезан волк.   
— Да, она очень милая. Спасибо.

Девочка улыбается еще шире, довольная, что угодила местной омеге, и отходит в сторону, чтобы дать мальчикам пройти. Она окидывает взглядом Скотта на пару секунд дольше, чем следует, и Скотт зыркает в ответ, снова рыча. 

Стайлз оттаскивает его в сторону, закатывая глаза, вертя в руках шкатулку.

— Мне нравится эта штука.  
— Кто мог подумать, что Карли резчик по дереву, — замечает Скотт, глядя на шкатулку, недовольно насупив нос. — Я бы сказал… она в отчаянии?   
— Скотт, приятель, — Стайлз несколько раз стукает лучшего друга по спине, качая головой, — Ты сегодня проснулся в четыре утра только для того, чтобы сделать мне торт, и я знаю, что завтра ты сделаешь точно то же самое, так что не суди, кто тут отчаявшийся.   
Его друг бросает на него свирепый взгляд, румянец покрывает его щеки и окрашивает кончики ушей, но он ничего не отвечает. Он уступает омеге и признает поражение. 

В классе Стайлз получает простенькие брауни от Дэнни, подарочный сертификат в Barnes and Noble от плотоядно выглядящего выпускника, который даже не в его классе, и последним по счету, но не по важности… 

Появляется тренер Финсток, который выглядит словно в двух шагах от того, чтобы броситься из окна, и словно он вообще не спал прошлой ночью, и ставит новенькую пару обуви на парту Стайлза. Это та же обувь, которую он носит все время – черные конверсы – но странно то, что они действительно его гребанного размера. 

— Эм… спасибо. Спасибо, тренер.  
— Да пофиг, Билински, — бубнит тренер, прежде чем вылететь из класса так быстро, как вообще ему позволяют ноги. Все беты глядят ему вслед с отвисшими челюстями или пораженными ухмылками, а небольшая кучка альф просто сидит и вздыхает от расстройства, что их подарки для омеги обошел _тренер Финсток._

— Ты можешь уже нафиг найти себе пару? — говорит Скотт за его спиной. Он отчаянно трет лицо руками, словно пытаясь таким образом стереть картину того, как тренер дарит подарок его лучшему другу, из своей памяти. — Я не знаю, сколько еще смогу выдержать. 

После этого день продолжается примерно так же. Он получает кучу подарков от всех альф на своих занятиях, получает завистливые и раздраженные взгляды большинства бет, и к обеду его рюкзак становится немного тяжелым.

Дэнни это замечает и предлагает его понести, и когда Стайлз вежливо отказывает, он решает переложить свое пюре (единственная нормальная пища, какую способны приготовить в их столовой) на тарелку Стайлза и подмигивает ему. 

Единственная странная вещь происходит в конце дня.

Стайлз и Скотт обычно немного задерживаются в неделю течки Стайлза, потому что у некоторых альф есть неприятная привычка _ехать вслед за Стайлзом домой,_ чтобы попытаться на самом деле принудить его заняться с ними сексом. Те несколько раз, когда такое происходило, его отец, к счастью, был дома, с полным аконитовых пуль ружьем, потому что одному богу известно, что иначе случилось бы со Стайлзом. Такие вещи в обществе оборотней по большей части крайне не одобряются. Нельзя взять омегу против ее воли: это, по крайней мере, одна идея об омегах, которую большинство альф уважает. 

Но в каждой системе всегда встречаются отклонения. 

Так что они сидят в школе сорок пять минут после последнего звонка, пока Скотт не провозглашает, что уезжать безопасно. Они подходят к джипу Стайлза, прежде чем Стайлз вспоминает, что оставил в шкафчике важную книгу, и он бежит обратно, его шаги эхом отдаются в пустых коридорах школы, пока он добирается до шкафчика. 

Он берет книгу и оставшиеся мелкие подарки и засовывает все в рюкзак, производя невразумительное количество шума, но вообще не парясь об этом.   
Когда он захлопывает дверцу шкафчика, то едва не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи, увидев Дерека Хейла, стоящего рядом с ним с поднятыми бровями. 

Дерек в выпускном классе – вместе с его сестрой Лорой – и он немного… плохой парень. По крайней мере, так говорит его отец. _Плохой парень._ Типа, уже дважды был под арестом, плохой парень. Типа, со своими связями богатенького мальчика пытался начать бизнес по продаже поддельных удостоверений в школе, плохой парень. Каждый день носит кожаную куртку, разъезжает на Камаро, подаренной родителями на шестнадцатый день рождения, злобно на всех смотрит, не проявляет никакого интереса в существовании в целом, _плохой парень._

Сейчас он стоит перед Стайлзом, просто пялясь, и Стайлз пялится в ответ, не зная, что еще делать. Он ждет, что тот скажет «уйди с дороги, омега», или «милая тачка, Стилински», или резкое «стукач», ну, потому что, знаете. Он сын шерифа. Так что, естественно, он стукач. Это очаровательно. Правда, абсолютно очаровательно. Дерек Хейл – местный очарователь омег. Но, надо сказать, Дерек не особо много разговаривал со Стайлзом с… ну, на самом деле, с его первой течки в прошлом году. 

Но, вместо того, чтобы приступить к вербальным оскорблениям, Дерек вынимает одну красную розу из внутренней части куртки и протягивает ее Стайлзу с нечитаемым выражением лица. Стайлз, пораженный, смотрит на розу. Никто никогда прежде не дарил ему цветы – за все его годы, как омеги, ни один альфа не дал ему ни цветочка; это настолько поразительно, что Стайлз на полном серьезе оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что за ним не стоит кто-то, кому Дерек на самом деле дарит розу. 

Там никого нет. Стайлз снова смотрит на розу, прежде чем нерешительно протянуть к ней руку. Его пальцы задевают пальцы Дерека, и Дерек дергается, все его лицо на мгновение меняется, и он убирает руку и засовывает ее в карман куртки. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз, аккуратно держа розу меж пальцев. Дерек кивает.  
— Пожалуйста. 

Затем альфа просто разворачивается на пятках и уходит по коридору, а Стайлз остается стоять там с розой и рюкзаком, как… что за хрень?

***

Дерек уже дарил Стайлзу подарки. Абсолютно каждый не занятый альфа в городе дарил Стайлзу гребанный подарок – как говорит Скотт, по большей части у них нет выбора. Но подарки Дерека всегда были просто одними из многих, понимаете? Они просто появлялись на крыльце в обычной обертке. Безусловно, его подарки всегда были одними из лучших (т.е. это были вещи, которые Стайлзу действительно, блин, нравятся, вроде книжек с комиксами и футболок с его любимыми группами), но Стайлз всегда предполагал, что это потому что он, типа, богатый; и еще потому что его родители действительно известны и уважаемы, не только в их городе, но и в обществе оборотней по всему миру. Они крутые, так что им нужно, чтобы их сын – единственный альфа из детей – дарил самые лучшие подарки местной омеге. Так Стайлз думал.

Когда он возвращается домой, то перекапывает всю гору подарков в гостиной и находит подарок от Дерека Хейла в самом низу, как если он один из первых появился на крыльце. Он обернут, как и все остальные подарки, тщательно, аккуратно и вдумчиво. Все это время он думал, что это делала Лора, но теперь… теперь он не так уверен. Он легко может представить, как осторожные руки Дерека заворачивали этот глупый презент.

Содрав обертку, и бантик, он находит тетрадь. 

Она довольно обычная: просто однотонная черная тетрадь. Края страниц покрашены золотым, так что она немного нарядная, но все же. Просто тетрадка. Стайлз проводит носом по корешку и улавливает на нем запах рук Дерека: доказательство того, что он выбрал и обернул ее сам.   
Стайлз хмурит брови, не зная, как к этому отнестись. Большинство альф пытается купить ему что-то реально сверхвыдающееся, знаете, вещи, которые должны его впечатлить. Типа посмотри, сколько у меня денег. Посмотри, сколько я могу тебе дать. Это же обычная старая тетрадка; впервые - практичный подарок. 

И все же, он оставляет все остальные подарки в этой куче и берет с собой в комнату для течки лишь тетрадку и розу.

***

Он перешагивает через гору подарков на кухне, забирает у Скотта пирог, едет в школу, получает вожделеющие взгляды и обнюхивание от альф со всех сторон, получает еще бессмысленные подарки, позволяет Скотту несколько раз защитить его честь и относительно целым доживает до обеда. Его уже тошнит от этой ебанной недели. У него болят яйца, у него болит член, его задница _липкая,_ и все, чего он хочет, - вернуться домой, отыметь подушку и, типа, _не_ выслушивать альф, кричащих ему грязные вещи, стоя в очереди за спагетти.

Он игнорирует их и все клички, которыми они его называют, пока две беты рядом с ним бросают на него извиняющиеся взгляды, но никто ничего не говорит.

Некоторые альфы просто странно реагируют на запах омеги, напоминает он себе. Это не всегда только подарки и комплименты: часто это унизительные оскорбления, потому что, как все знают, омеги в самом низу пирамиды. Не важно, сколько подарков он получает, или как обходительны с ним некоторые волки из-за его статуса, по большей части они видят в нем эксклюзивного питомца. Что-то, за чем нужно ухаживать, и одевать, и кормить, и _трахать_ , и не обязательно что-то, с чем нужно хорошо обращаться. 

Так что, некоторые альфы этого и не делают. В смысле, не обращаются с ним хорошо.

Они обращаются с ним, как с мусором. 

Будучи единственной оставшейся омегой, без альфы, который бы защитил или пригрозил кому-нибудь, потому что Скотт на дополнительных занятиях… сейчас он просто открытая мишень. 

Уверенно, глядя четко вперед, он шагает к пустому столу на другой стороне помещения, игнорируя все взгляды его одноклассников, все шумные вдохи, когда он проходит мимо, все пробормотанные комментарии, и он уже собирается поставить поднос на намеченный стол, как перед ним встает альфа и отрезает ему путь. 

Трой долбанный Кактамего – выпускник, оставшийся на второй год, который, серьезно, не знает чему равно два плюс два – и его тупоголовые друзья альфы. Он поднимает брови и скользит взглядом вверх и вниз по телу омеги, жадно вдыхая воздух. 

— Омега, — приветствует он, презрительно усмехаясь. — Знаешь, из-за твоего запаха в классе становится _реально сложно_ сосредоточиться, Стайлз.   
Стайлз сильно сжимает края своего подноса.  
— Так ты поэтому до сих пор не выпустился? 

Его друзья на самом деле выпускают смешок, прикрывая рты, пока Стайлз просто самодовольно смотрит на Троя. Трой же позабавленным совсем не выглядит. Он делает шаг к Стайлзу, возвышаясь над ним футов на шесть, и зло смотрит. 

— Поэтому я думаю, что омегам не должно быть разрешено ходить в школу. Зачем вообще омеге школа, я прав?

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает и притворяется, что его это не задевает. Это вовсе не новая идеология. Были дебаты, особенно в округе Бикон, и особенно в Калифорнии (где самая маленькая популяция омег в США), чтобы отстранить омег от школы. Ради их же _блага и безопасности_ ; словно держать их всех на цепях в подвале, чтобы альфы могли прийти и заявить на них права, будет гораздо лучше для популяции омег в целом. 

— Зачем вообще омегам уметь читать, если все, для чего они действительно хороши – это…

Огромная смуглая рука взлетает, хватает Троя за ворот и отталкивает его от того места, где стоит Стайлз, и тогда Дерек Хейл появляется в поле зрения Стайлза. 

— Заткни свой _гребанный рот,_ — рычит Дерек в лицо сбитого с толку Троя, позволяя своим глазам загореться ярко-красным, а клыкам угрожающе удлиниться. Трой тут же поднимает руки, шаткими шагами отходя от стола Стайлза.   
— Окей, _боже,_ Хейл, — бормочет он, показывая шею и убегая к своим друзьям, растворившимся в толпе столовой. 

Дерек оборачивается, видит Стайлза, пялящегося на него как бэмби – скорее, так выглядит олень в свете фар - и поднимает брови. Ни слова не говоря, он забирает из вялых рук Стайлза поднос, опускает его на стол и выдвигает стул. Рукой показывает Стайлзу подойти и сесть. 

Стайлз на секунду зависает, абсолютно шокированный только что произошедшей серией событий, потому что сколько раз над ним издевались, он не помнит ни разу, чтобы кто-то, помимо Скотта, приходил ему на помощь. Из всех людей, которые, как он думал, могли бы ему помочь, он думал о Денни, или, может, Эллисон (бета, но довольно милая), наверное, даже о Джексоне, но Дерек Хейл? Не сходится. Пиздецки _не сходится._

Наконец, он шатко идет вперед, к ждущему его Дереку. Когда он садится, Дерек пододвигает его стул со скрежетом ножек о линолеум. 

Нервно бросив взгляд на альфу, Стайлз застает его вытаскивающим еще одну розу из куртки, и он думает: _«боже, у него что там, целый сад?»_. Дерек наклоняется, так близко, что Стайлз чувствует жар его кожи, а, со стороны Дерека, достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать поток запаха настоящего жара, идущего от _промежности_ Стайлза, и, возможно, поэтому все его тело становится, как шомпол, одной напряженной линией. 

— Родители Троя вырастили его отвратительным тупым животным, — говорит он, роняя розу у подноса Стайлза. 

Когда он отстраняется, Стайлз говорит: «Спасибо». Дерек говорит: «Пожалуйста».

***

— Что это за черт? — смеется Скотт, когда видит розу, прижатую к стеклу дворником, на парковке в тот же день.

Стайлз медленно ее вынимает, держит, крутит в руках так и эдак. 

— Это от Дерека Хейла.   
— Дерек Хейл подарил тебе розу? — Скотт так высоко поднимает брови, что они практически исчезают в его кудряшках.  
— Дерек Хейл _дарит мне розы,_ — исправляет Стайлз.

На следующий день, пока Стайлз пирует очередными домашними маффинами, его отец отдает ему одну красную розу с удивленным выражением лица.

— Это было на ступеньках. 

Он находит вторую розу, ждущую его на его обычном парковочном месте, аккуратно привязанную к знаку «ПАРКОВКА ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ УЧЕНИКОВ». Скотт опять поднимает свои брови.

— Этот парень хочет тебя трахнуть, — говорит он.  
— Это был твой четвертый торт, Скотт, — спокойно говорит Стайлз, отцепляя розу со знака. — Не тебе тут болтать.  
— Ладно, послушай меня, Стайлз, — Скотт огибает джип, чтобы подойти к Стайлзу, и выдирает розу из пальцев друга. — Это вообще две разные вещи. Есть «я хочу засунуть в тебя свой член из-за примитивного животного инстинкта и потому что ты вкусно пахнешь». Но, с другой стороны, — он машет розой в воздухе, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль, — Есть «я хочу засунуть в тебя свой член, и пометить тебя, и заклеймить, потому что…  
— Дерек Хейл _не_ хочет быть моей _парой_!

Он кричит это очень громко… слишком громко. Он оборачивается и видит Лору Хейл, прикрывающую рот рукой и держащую книгу у лица, словно Стайлз бы не понял бы, что это она, в любом случае. 

— Отлично, — шипит Стайлз, отбирая у Скотта розу. — Посмотри, что ты натворил.

Часом позже, Стайлз ищет в кладовой коробку карандашей, чтобы принести их в класс Харисса – потому что, очевидно, то, что он единственная омега, делает его мальчиком на побегушках. Он тихо ворчит по этому поводу, называя Харриса где-то биллионом разных ужасных имен, когда за ним открывается дверь.

И это Дерек Хейл. Сегодня без кожаной куртки, он стоит в проходе в белой футболке с v-образным вырезом и в темных джинсах, выглядя особенно смуглым в слабом свете кладовки. Стайлз сглатывает и думает, что должен что-то сказать, но не знает, как вообще начать. Как вообще кто-либо начинает разговор с Дереком Хейлом? С _этим_ Дереком гребанным Хейлом?

Вообще, Дереку никто особо не нравится. У него есть группа друзей, в основном качки из звездной команды по лакроссу, в который Дерек даже не играет, но у него достаточный социальный статус, чтобы тусоваться с командой, и у него есть его сестра Лора, и он… привлекательный. И богатый. И у него есть поддельный ID, и он может купить кому угодно, у кого достаточно денег, сколько хочешь аконитового алкоголя. Так что все его знают, окей? Он тут типа местная знаменитость, особенно учитывая, кто его семья. 

Но ему никто блядь не _нравится._ Это самое странное. Иногда Стайлз замечает его на обеде, сидящим с друзьями и выглядящим, словно он хочет стать воздушным шариком и улететь в небо, и избавиться от них навсегда. 

И не похоже, что ему так уж нравится Стайлз, учитывая, как он буквально весь напрягается, как только запах Стайлза ударяет его в лицо, когда он открывает дверь.

— Эм, — начинает Стайлз, молясь богу, чтобы Лора ничего не сказала ему о ранее произошедшем на парковке. Скотт сказал, что она точно не скажет – Лора знаменита своей адской холодностью и полной незаинтересованностью в сплетнях в принципе. Стайлз убеждает себя, что он в безопасности, когда Дерек заходит в тесную кладовку – он делает всего шаг, потому что чуть ближе и он оказался бы в пузыре личного пространства Стайлза. Дверь за ним автоматически захлопывается, заставляя Стайлза подскочить. — Надеюсь, ты не карандаши ищешь, потому что, думаю, они… кончились?

Дерек делает эту штуку с подниманием бровей, тянется к заднему карману, вытаскивает очередную розу и протягивает ее Стайлзу. 

На этот раз Стайлз улыбается – лыбится, на самом деле, - и уголки губ Дерека поднимаются тоже. Ему… _приятно_ видеть, что Стайлз улыбается. Стайлз чувствует запах удовольствия, волнами исходящий от него. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз, поднося розу к носу, чтобы понюхать ее. Дерек взглядом следит за этим движением, как будто он хочет увидеть каждую деталь каждого движения Стайлза и записать в свою память. Вместо того, чтобы сказать «пожалуйста», Дерек встает на носочки и тянется к полке прямо за Стайлзом, на самом верху, куда Стайлз не мог ни заглянуть, ни дотянуться, и вынимает коробку карандашей. Он презентует их Стайлзу, почти как кот бы бросил мышь на порог хозяина, с гордым видом. 

Стайлз забирает коробку из его рук, снова ему улыбается и говорит: «Потрясно». Дерек согласно кивает. «Потрясно». 

Затем, Стайлз просто стоит и делает несколько незаметных вдохов, потому что, в отличие от альф, омеги не могут просто ходить и обнюхивать кого хотят, чтобы хорошенько почувствовать запах Дерека. Он острый – даже почти резкий. Корица, может, немного сильных цитрусовых ноток, и что-то еще, что просто _Дерек._

— Знаешь, я вижу, когда ты так делаешь.

Все тело Стайлза мгновенно застывает. Его засекли. Он, блядь, только что попался за обнюхиванием _Дерека Хейла_ в кладовой. Божечки, это звучит как история, которую можно найти в разделе «неловкие моменты» журнала Seventeen.   
_ОМГ, короче, оказался я в школьной кладовке с самым Г О Р Я Ч И М альфой школы, и он заметил как я нафиг нюхал его - расскажите мне об унижениях!! ЛОЛ!_

Так что Стайлз делает то, что умеет лучше всего, - он защищается. 

— Я тоже замечаю, когда альфы меня обнюхивают – каждый чертов день – но я что-то не жалуюсь!

Дерек ухмыляется.

— Не смущайся. Я просто пошутил. 

Стайлз хмыкает, крутя розу в руках, и с прищуром смотрит на Дерека, все еще не чувствуя себя хоть чуть-чуть менее неловко. 

— Ты проследил за мной до сюда?

Альфа морщится, глядя на Стайла, с видом, типа, серьезно? 

— Когда ты идешь по коридору, твой запах остается по всему пути, Стайлз.  
— Так ты _отследил мой запах_ до кладовой!   
— Да. Это проблема?

Стайлз замирает, пораженный тем, насколько прямолинейным может быть Дерек. Так что его рот просто остается открытым, пока он пытается решить, напрягает ли его то, что Дерек пошел по его запаху. Штука в том, что ни один альфа никогда не спрашивал, напрягает ли его что-то. Никто никогда не останавливался, чтобы спросить: «Слушай, то, что я сую тут тебе еду и подарки, тебя не смущает?» или «Тебя не напрягает, что я предлагаю заплатить тебе, чтобы заняться сексом?». Ничего такого. 

Он еще несколько секунд рассматривает Дерека, прежде чем определяется.

— Нет. Не проблема. Я… не против. 

Дерек кивает, запах его довольства усиливается. 

— Тогда ладно.  
— Ладно.   
— Тебе нигде не нужно быть с этими карандашами? — альфа указывает на коробку в руках Стайлза.  
— А тебе нигде не нужно быть? — тут же спрашивает Стайлз, играя бровями перед самодовольным Дереком.  
— У меня окно.   
— О, — выдыхает Стайлз. Он, естественно, сразу решил, что Дерек прогуливает занятие или еще что, потому что он… плохой. Правильно? Дерек определенно плохой парень. Он носит кожанку и продает поддельные ID малолеткам, в конце концов. Он точно постоянно прогуливает чертовы занятия. — Ну… У меня химия, — потому что Стайлз _не_ плохой парень. 

Дерек разворачивается, открывает дверь и выходит, держа дверь широко открытой для Стайлза. 

Стайлз несмело ему улыбается, проходя сквозь дверной проем, и тогда они расходятся в разные стороны. 

Когда он возвращается в класс с розой в руке, то проходя через весь класс, чтобы поставить карандаши на стол Харриса, он замечает взгляд Скотта, и его лучший друг беззвучно шевелит губами: «Он хочет! Трахнуть! Тебя!»

И Стайлз задумывается.

***

В мысли, что у Дерека Хейла более чем поверхностный интерес к Стайлзу, очень много неправильного. Поверхностный, в данном контексте, означает желание спариться с омегой, вместо того, чтобы на самом деле не наплевательски относиться к Стайлзу, как к волку. В этом просто нет никакого гребанного смысла, потому что это Дерек Хейл. И Дереку Хейлу не нравятся люди вот так, понятно? Еще несколько дней назад Стайлз был совершенно уверен, что он робот-андроид, посланный с планеты Меркурий, чтобы по приказу каких-нибудь высших существ поработить мир.

Но вот после этих нескольких дней. После первой розы около шкафчика Стайлза. Которую Стайлз просто приписал течке, но теперь – шесть роз спустя – он реально пиздец сомневается. Если Дерек просто хотел быть милым со Стайлзом в течку, попытаться очаровать его, чтобы затащить на заднее сиденье Камаро и заняться мокрым сексом, то он мог бы просто всучить Стайлзу целую дюжину и быть довольным. Это же больше похоже на…

…ухаживание. 

Само слово заставляет Стайлза трясти головой, пока он ходит туда-сюда по ковру в комнате для течек. Не может быть. Не может, блядь, быть. Джексон ухаживал за Лидией, и Эрика ухаживала за Айзеком, так что он знает, как это выглядит. И не может быть, чтобы Дерек пытался по всем правилам ухаживать за Стайлзом: во-первых, потому что, не припозднился ли он? Если бы он хотел ухаживать за Стайлзом, он мог бы сделать это во время его первой течки, как сделал бы любой нормальный волк. 

Не может быть. Дерек не ухаживает за Стайлзом. Это… нет. Нет. Блядь, нет! Не важно, что говорит Скотт, не важно, что все говорят, не важно, что делает Дерек…

Этого не может быть. Ухаживание означает серьезный интерес. Особый интерес. И особый интерес к омеге, для альфы, может вести только к одной гребанной вещи. 

Он бросает взгляд на букет роз на прикроватном столике, и что-то внутри него щелкает. Он забирается на кровать, хватает свою подушку, и он не будет гордиться этим позже, но он начинает толкаться в нее с пылом, какой видел только в порно, честное слово. Как гребанное дикое животное, он трахает мягкую пуховую подушку, будто это живое существо, и еще реально от этого тащится. И это ужасно, это самое худшее, что с ним случалось, потому что все это время он не сводит глаз с роз. 

Он трахает подушку, глядя на подаренные Дереком розы. _Блядь._

Это очень не хорошо.

***

Следующим утром отец отдает ему новую розу, поджав губы.

— Кто-то проявляет повышенный интерес, сын?

Стайлз в этот момент благодарит бога за то, что Дерек не прилагает к розам записки с именем, и трясет головой в ответ отцу. 

Никто не проявляет особенного интереса. Никто вообще ни в чем не заинтересован, это все очень формально. Просто обычная для течки вещь. Все нормально!

Еще одна роза оказывается на капоте его машины у его дома, и Скотт со знанием дела кивает, когда видит ее. 

Очередная роза ждет в его шкафчике (что было бы странно, если бы они все тут не были оборотнями. Замки абсолютно бесполезны, когда любой может просто сорвать дверцу с петель, так что все шкафчики не запираются). 

И, наконец, Дерек во время перерыва останавливает его прямо посреди коридора, пока все остальные ходят вокруг. Он улыбается Стайлзу, достает розу изнутри своей куртки, именно как Стайлз и ожидал, и протягивает ему. Совсем как в прошлые разы.

Стайлз принимает ее, и, забирая ее из руки Дерека, специально касается пальцев альфы. Альфа вздрагивает, словно кто-то послал разряд электричества сквозь все его тело, и замирает. Он стоит, глядя на Стайлза, посреди коридора, с расширенными глазами, и Стайлз видит, как дергаются мускулы в его руках: как будто он хочет _сделать_ что-то, но _не может._

***

Стайлз понимает, что у роз есть система. В первый день течки он получил одну. На второй день – две, потом три, затем четыре. Сегодня пятый день, пятница. Так что он весь день ходит в ожидании пяти чертовых роз.

Он получает розу с крыльца и стальной взгляд отца.

— Я хочу знать, кто их тебе приносит, — требует он, хмурясь.   
— Я не уверен, — лжет Стайлз, и шериф бледнеет.   
— Я _слышал._ Кто это?

Он не очень-то может сказать «ну, папуль, это Дерек Хейл, готовь приданое!», потому что у отца бы глаза выскочили из глазниц, у него бы случился сердечный приступ и он бы умер, а Стайлз стал бы сиротой: ему бы пришлось переехать к Скотту и Мелиссе и слушать нескончаемые воздыхания об удивительной бете Эллисон Арджент каждый вечер. Так что, вместо этого он просто вздыхает и говорит:  
— Один парень из моей школы. Это пустяки. 

Затем он получает машинную розу, розу в шкафчике и еще одна роза ждет его на парте, когда он заходит в кабинет. Все пялятся, когда он поднимает ее и улыбается как тупой идиот. 

Но после, ничего. Он ждет, что Дерек появится на обеде, когда он идет в туалет на пятом уроке, когда идет от школы к своей машине, но он так и не появляется. Стайлз думает, что должно быть ошибся с паттерном, и Дерек просто делает это когда придется, потому что, опять же, не то, чтобы это… распланировано или еще чего. Ничего серьезного не происходит, это просто… просто.

Это просто глупо, вот что. И Стайлз на самом деле идиот, что так завысил свои ожидания. _Пять_ роз? Ну да. 

Когда он добирается домой, то проходит мимо гостиной, мимо гор подарков и выпечки, и идет наверх, в свою старую добрую спальню, вместо комнаты для течек. Его комната для течек по большей части пропахла засохшей спермой и всеми подаренными Дереком розами, и он сегодня не в том ебанном настроении. Он просто хочет забраться в свою кровать и не насиловать никакие подушки, как бы не просил его член, и заснуть, и забыть всю эту неделю. Ему не обязательно видеться с Дереком завтра или послезавтра. В следующий раз, когда он увидит Дерека, то уже не будет в течке, и Дерек даже не взглянет на него дважды, когда они пересекутся в коридоре. 

Конец истории.

Так что Стайлз этим и занимается: он гримасничает в темноте своей комнаты и засовывает в свое толстое лицо брауни, когда слышит два легких удара в окно его спальни. 

Его голова резко поднимается, и он видит Дерека Хейла, сидящего на крыше за его окном, и его светящиеся красным глаза. 

Секунду все, что Стайлз может, - это пораженно пялиться с набитым шоколадом ртом со своего насеста на кровати. 

Дерек Хейл вскарабкался по стене его дома, чтобы забраться на крышу к его окну. Дерек. Хейл. 

Он вскакивает с кровати, открывает окно и нагибается, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Альфа держит в руках красную розу и покачивает ею прямо перед лицом Стайлза.

— А ты как думаешь?

Стайлз отходит в сторону и позволяет Дереку забраться в его спальню.

Его ноги тихо опускаются на пол, и он встает в полный рост, – на несколько сантиметров выше Стайлза – протягивая розу омеге. 

Стайлз принимает розу, пытаясь подавить тупую улыбку, но не справляясь, а затем проводит тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, чтобы избавиться от крошек брауни.

— Хочешь перекусить? — он гостеприимно протягивает Дереку тарелку брауни, и Дерек берет один, улыбнувшись Стайлзу. 

Стайлз улыбается в ответ, а затем плюхается на свою кровать, поставив тарелку на тумбочку. 

— Так… ты проделал весь этот путь, просто чтобы отдать мне розу? — Дерек живет посреди заповедника, у самого леса. Безусловно, у него есть его шикарная Камаро, но Стайлз сильно сомневается, что, выглянув в окно, увидит ее припаркованной рядом с машиной отца. Дерек наверняка бежал сюда. Альфа садится рядом с ним на кровать и секунду молча рассматривает его лицо. — Или… эм, есть еще причина, по которой ты…? 

Дерек сует кусок брауни Стайлзу в рот. 

Ну, сует – слишком сильное слово. Он отламывает кусочек брауни руками и нежно прислоняет его к губам Стайлза; Стайлз, шокированный, сначала сжимает губы. Но через мгновение, когда Дерек с надеждой посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, прижав брауни к его губам, Стайлз открывает рот.

Дерек опускает брауни на его язык и, когда Стайлз прожевывает его, он отламывает еще кусочек и делает то же самое. Стайлз принимает и этот кусок, а его мысли бегут со скоростью миля в минуту, потому что гребанный Дерек Хейл _кормит его с рук._

Если Дэнни когда-нибудь узнает, что стало с его брауни…

Когда во рту Стайлза исчезает последний кусочек, Дерек не убирает руку от его лица. Он проводит указательным пальцем по нижней губе Стайлза, потом по верхней, вниз по его щеке, челюсти, и все это время он просто смотрит на Стайлза. Словно он что-то особенное, или словно он так давно хотел это сделать, а теперь он наконец здесь и делает это, и Стайлз вообще не знает, что делать, не знает, что думать, поэтому он просто сидит. 

— Это ничего? — спрашивает Дерек низким, очень осторожным голосом.  
— Да, — хрипит Стайлз, — Да, это… Мне нравится, — Стайлзу действительно нравится. Пальцы Дерека оставляют за собой теплый след, почти заставляя все его лицо гореть. Ни один альфа никогда не касался так Стайлза. Ни один альфа никогда не касался Стайлза, точка, помимо Скотта, и даже так, есть большая разница между бро-обнимашками и поглаживаниями. Для Стайлза это определенно большое событие. 

Он закрывает глаза и подставляет Дереку шею, и с той секунды все немного… выходит из-под контроля.

Дерек хватает Стайлза за плечи и утыкается лицом в шею омеги, проводя носом вверх и вниз по его горлу, практически дыша им. Вдох, и еще, и еще, задевая дыханием ключицы Стайлза.

— Такой хороший, — мурлычет он ему в шею. — Твой _запах…_

В какой-то момент Дерек просто вскарабкивается на Стайлза, так, что голова Стайлза оказывается на подушках, а одна нога Дерека расположилась меж разведенных ног Стайлза; Дерек голодно обнюхивает и вылизывает шею Стайлза, почти ест его.

Стайлз не совсем в своем уме. Правда. Не то чтобы, если бы он был в себе, то остановил Дерека. Потому что, серьезно? Самый горячий парень в школе хочет залезть на тебя и облизать твою шею? Окей! Абсолютное согласие! Но… 

Может, если бы он был в себе, то не толкался бы в ногу Дерека, как в свою печальную, брошенную подушку в комнате для течек. Его разум просто зациклился на постоянном _пара, альфа, альфа, пара, хочу, трахать, альфа, Дерек,_ и его слабенький омежий мозг не выдает ни одной связной мысли, пока он развязно трется о джинсы Дерека снова и снова. 

Должно быть, он стонет. Должен был. И Дерек, должно быть, настолько же в отключке, раз не зажал ему рот рукой, чтобы заставить быть тише. Если бы хоть один из них был готов к этому стремительному потоку сексуальной энергии, к тому, что течка Стайлза так сильно их вштырит, то они приняли бы мудрое решение спуститься в комнату для течек, которая _звуконепроницаемая._

Они этого решения не принимают. Потому что они идиоты.

Так что шериф врывается в дверь, хватает Дерека за плечи и отбрасывает его от своего сына через всю комнату.

Стайлз падает с кровати, неловко приземляясь на пол, как раз когда его отец поднимает ружье, нацеливая его на Дерека и рыча на каждом выдохе. Дерек, в свою очередь, просто прислоняется к стене, сидя на полу с огромными красными глазами и скалясь. 

— Пап, нет, — говорит Стайлз, поднимаясь на трясущихся ногах, все еще в дурмане после почти-секса, в котором только что участвовал, а его шея зудит от полу-сформировавшихся синяков от посасываний Дерека. — Пап!  
— Он пользовался тобой! — сквозь зубы рычит шериф, его палец так зажимает курок, словно он в любую секунду нахрен выстрелит в восемнадцатилетнего школьника.   
— Он не пользовался мной, — Стайлз встает перед отцовским ружьем и разводит руками, закрывая Дерека. — Я – мы были… это было согласовано! Очень согласовано! Это было взаимное, эм, _трогание._

Комнату заполняет тишина, пока шериф через плечо Стайлза с прищуром смотрит на Дерека и медленно опускает ружье. 

— Это Дерек Хейл, — говорит он угрожающим голосом.  
— Да. Это… Дерек Хейл. 

За ним, он слышит, как Дерек поднимается на ноги.

— Приятно познакомиться с Вами, Сэр, — говорит он.

Шериф усмехается и закатывает глаза. 

— Мы уже знакомы, болван. Забыл, как сидел на заднем сиденье моей патрульной машины?   
— Дело прошлое, — говорит Стайлз, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Дерека, с широкими, умоляющими глазами. — _Полностью_ забыто.   
— Вообще-то, _не_ забыто.  
— Пап…  
— Я должен вышвырнуть тебя отсюда за то, что влез в спальню к моему сыну…  
— Пап! — Стайлз толкает плечо отца, рыча на него своим жалким омежьим рыком. Он знает и понимает, что, как отцу, обнаружить, как какой-то чувак залезает на его сына, не очень… классно. На самом деле, Стайлз думает, что это довольно нехило травмирует, особенно когда твой сын омега, а парень на нем- чертов альфа. Но все же. Размахивание ружьем – не лучший способ справиться с такой ситуацией. — Перестань. Мы…  
— Я знаю, что вы делали, — говорит он низким голосом, не отрывая своих, горящих золотом, глаз от Дерека. Еще несколько напряженных секунд все переглядываются, и Стайлз понимает, что происходит. 

Дерек не сделал ни единой попытки проявить свое скрытое превосходство над шерифом, а он очень даже мог бы. Он мог бы сейчас просто схватить Стайлза, и сколько бы его отец ни угрожал, на самом деле… он ничего не смог бы сделать. Шериф, отец, кто бы то ни было – когда речь заходит о спаривании, кроме задействованных сторон, почти никто не может вмешаться.

Вот почему он только цокает языком и машет рукой в воздухе.

— Просто… идите в твою комнату для течек, ладно? Я не хочу этого слышать. Ясно?

Стайлз чувствует, что готов умереть от убийственной неловкости, слыша, как отец говорит ему и его… другу? пойти в комнату для течки, чтобы они смогли закончить начатое. Он просто… хочет свернуться и умереть на этом самом гребанном полу. 

Не так, он думал, пройдет его вечер. Он должен был упиваться жалостью к себе, и съесть пару сотен брауни один в темноте своей комнаты.   
Его отец бросает последний угрожающий взгляд на Дерека, затем на Стайлза, а потом выходит в коридор и закрывается в своей комнате. 

Стайлз шумно выдыхает, облокачиваясь на дверь шкафа, и растирает глаза ладонями. 

— Так, — начинает Дерек, и звучит, как будто он, блядь, смеется. Стайлз-то думал, что он уже будет бежать через весь город после того, как на него было направлено _ружье,_ но очевидно… — Мы с тобой…?

Стайлз вдыхает, потом выдыхает, оба раза одинаково глубоко.

— Я могу у тебя кое-что спросить?  
— Что угодно, — он слышит, как шаги Дерека пересекают комнату, чувствует, как тепло его тела приближается к собственному.   
— Почему ты все это делаешь? — он убирает руки от глаз, чтобы посмотреть прямо в тупое, прекрасное лицо Дерека Хейла. — Я знаю, что ты чуть не позволил моему отцу тебя застрелить не только для того, чтобы _понюхать_ меня, так…

Альфа моргает, наклоняя голову. 

— Я думал, это очевидно, Стайлз, — один шаг ближе к нему, так близко, что Стайлз мог бы потянуться и поцеловать его, если бы захотел. — Я хочу тебя. 

Слова заставляют Стайлза задрожать, и он думает, что может кончить только от того, как это звучит, настолько он заведен. 

— Ладно, но ты… хочешь меня типа, я хорошо пахну, и я омега, и тебе велят инстинкты, или…

Дерек наклоняется, прижимает губы к шее Стайлза и проводит языком до челюсти, прежде чем подобраться к его уху:

— Я хочу, типа, я пиздец как _нуждаюсь_ в тебе, Стайлз, — он передвигается, чтобы оказаться прямо перед Стайлзом, вместо того, чтобы прижиматься к его боку, и просовывает ногу меж ног Стайлза, раздвигая их, словно просит Стайлза снова начать тереться о него. — Я хочу быть единственным, кто покупает для тебя вещи, — поцелуй в лоб, — Я хочу быть единственным, кто может вдыхать твой запах, — в нос, — хочу быть единственным, кому можно даже _подумать_ о том, чтобы _трахнуть_ тебя. 

Бедра Стайлза дергаются вперед, к ноге Дерега, и он отчаянно пытается сдержаться, преодолеть свою течку, успокоиться, но это так пиздецки сложно, и Дерек не особо-то помогает. В дурмане, почти не понимая, что говорит, он, запинаясь, произносит:  
— Ты… хочешь трахнуть меня сейчас? 

Дерек рычит Стайлзу в шею, хищным, животным рыком, из-за которого все внутри омеги начинает дрожать до самых костей, заставляя его повернуть голову и обнажить свое горло. 

— Комната для течек, — выдыхает Стайлз и толкает Дерека в грудь, чтобы оттолкнуть его прежде, чем он обкончает весь свой пол, — типа, еще минут десять назад. _Пойдем._

Альфа отходит от него, они быстро проходят по коридору и едва не бегом сбегают вниз по ступенькам в подвал. 

Дерек обходит Стайлза и открывает перед ним дверь комнаты, пропуская его войти первым, и Стайлз включает свет. 

На прикроватном столике стоят подаренные Дереком розы, и этот факт, должно быть, запускает что-то в мозгу Дерека, будто он знает, что именно они тут делают, потому что он гортанно стонет и бросается на Стайлза; одно внезапное движение, и на омеге нет футболки. Еще одно - он стягивает его штаны и отбрасывает их куда-то в сторону. 

Стайлз предпочел не надевать боксеры, потому что во время течки они только его раздражают, так что он стоит с голой задницей перед Дереком Хейлом, и его, наконец-то, вот-вот заклеймят. 

Последний омега в Бикон Хилз заклеймен. 

Дерек подхватывает его подмышки и опускает на подушки королевского размера кровати, так, что его спина облокачивается об изголовье. Затем, альфа карабкается по кровати с противоположного края, на четвереньках приближаясь к Стайлзу, и говорит:  
— Я хочу сначала попробовать тебя. Не против?

Стайлз не совсем уверен, что это значит, но знает, что что бы Дерек не хотел с ним сделать, _что угодно_ , он абсолютно не против. Он сквозь зубы выдыхает "Да" и смотрит, как Дерек полностью вытягивается, - его ноги немного свисают с кровати, потому что он слишком высокий - опуская лицо меж разведенных бедер Стайлза.

Сначала он его просто нюхает. Его руки фактически обвились вокруг бедер Стайлза, твердо удерживая его на месте, что тоже хорошо, потому что Стайлз уверен, что дергался бы от того, насколько приятно, когда лицо Дерека вот так располагается у него между ног. Он проводит носом по его яичкам, потом вдоль члена, прислоняя нос к его длине и проводя им вверх и вниз. Стайлз прижимается головой к стене, учащенно дыша, неуверенный, что делать с руками, так что он просто засовывает их под подушку, чтобы их усмирить.

— Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, как ты пахнешь? — спрашивает Дерек, смотря на Стайлза сквозь свои длинные ресницы. 

Стайлз качает головой. 

— Никто не должен был говорить, — только пары могут говорить друг-другу, как они пахнут на самом деле.   
Дерек улыбается, широко и хищно, и говорит:   
— Ты пахнешь _моим._

С последними словами он берет Сталза глубоко в рот, и мозг Стайлза исчезает со звуком _пуфф._ Совсем и абсолютно пропадает. Единственное, о чем он может думать, это о языке Дерека, и о рте Дерека, и о руках Дерека на его бедрах, рисующих на его бледной коже круги, и _Дерек, Дерек, Дерек._

То, как кто-то сосет его член, должно быть, входит в десятку самых удивительных вещей, которые он когда-либо видел. А он лично видел Большой Каньон, ладушки? И вся эта туча огроменных камней и вся херня - ничто по сравнению с губами Дерека вокруг его члена. Абсолютное _ничто._  
Приблизившись к краю, Стайлз говорит об этом, наклонив назад голову и отчаянно впившись когтями в подушку, но Дерек отстраняется и выпрямляется, стоя на кровати на коленях, проводит тыльной части ладони по губам и красными глазами смотрит на Стайлза. 

Стайлз взвывает, дергая бедрами вверх, к Дереку.

 

— Я собирался _кончить._

Дерек начинает расстегивать свои джинсы, подняв брови.

— Я дам тебе кончить, омега. Я дам тебе кончить, когда я захочу, — он снова наклоняется, совсем близко к лицу Стайлза, и скалится. — Ладно?

Стайлз кивает, онемев, с расширенными глазами; он отчаянно хочет прикоснуться к себе, но что-то ему подсказывает, что Дерек даст ему по рукам, прежде чем он успеет хоть пальцем себя коснуться. Так что он просто сидит и следит, как Дерек раздевается, как высвобождается член альфы, и вся его смуглая кожа открыта взгляду Стайлза.

Он настолько охуительно красивый, и Стайлз честно не понимает, что Дереку так сильно в нем нравится. По крайней мере, нравится достаточно для того, чтобы заклеймить. 

— Локти и колени? — произносит он вопросительно, нежно опуская руки на маленькие бедра Стайлза, и Стайлз ему кивает. Дерек легко его переворачивает, ставя так, как ему хочется, устраивая задницу Стайлза прямо перед собой и водя руками вверх-вниз по его голой спине. — Просто хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь, что мы делаем. 

Стайлз усмехается, оборачиваясь, чтобы через плечо глянуть на Дерека.

— Я омега, Дерек. Все, что я слышал за свою жизнь, было о том, что на меня залезут и заклеймят, так что да, я знаю, что мы делаем.   
Дерек секунду мешкается, просто поглаживая спину омеги снова и снова, прежде чем нагнуться, прижавшись к голому телу Стайлза, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе к уху Стайлза.   
— Я не смотрю на тебя как на что-то, на что нужно залезть.  
Стайлз дрожит.  
— Тогда как ты на меня смотришь? 

Дерек отстраняется, пристраиваясь к горячему, готовому входу Стайлза, дрожащему из-за течки, отчаявшемуся из-за течки, Стайлз едва удерживается от того, чтобы не выть и не начать тереться об него самым жалким образом. 

— Я смотрю на тебя, как на Стайлза. 

С этими словами он скользит в него, до упора, и Стайлз кричит от восторга. _Наконец._

Ритуал клеймления, за неимением лучших слов, не должен быть романтичным. Он должен быть плотским и чувственным, животным, безжалостным, и это именно то, что делает Дерек. Он трахает Стайлза так жестко, так быстро, его руки оказываются вокруг шеи омеги, чтобы совсем слегка сжать, говоря оставаться, блядь, на месте, удерживая его, как будто у Стайлза был план куда-то свалить для начала. 

Он принимает это, и он блядь даже не против, ни чуточки. С каждым толчком Дерека он видит звезды, и он чувствует, что взорвется, что больше не может сдерживаться. Наконец, он кончает первый раз. Просто изливается на простыни, а Дерек даже не замедляется; вообще-то, он только начинает двигаться жестче. 

Когда он кончает во второй раз, Дерек рычит, и использует руку на передней части шеи Стайлза, чтобы притянуть его достаточно близко, настолько близко, чтобы Дерек мог сжать свои вытянувшиеся клыки на его выставленной шее. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы повредить кожу, едва достаточно, чтобы даже почувствовать. 

Но достаточно, чтобы заклеймить.

Альфа наконец изливается, до краев наполняя Стайлза, и Стайлз абсолютно нафиг расплывается. Как тряпичная кукла, он просто шлепается на свою собственную сперму и тяжело дышит. Дерек, однако, ведет себя, словно готов к еще одному раунду, судя по тому, как он оставляет поцелуи по всей спине Стайлза, поглаживает его меж бедер, лижет отметки на шее. 

— Ты идеален, — бормочет он, слегка прижимаясь к телу омеги. — Все было нормально? Стайлз, малыш? — он смеется, несколькими пальцами поглаживая щеку Стайлзу. — Ты со мной?  
— Ммтут, — хрипит Стайлз в простыни, чувствуя себя настолько обессилевшим, каким в жизни не был, — Этвеликолепно.  
— Великолепно, да?

Стайлз просто лежит и позволяет Дереку водить руками по всему его размякшему телу, это кажется приятным и успокаивающим после урагана, который он пережил. Его заклеймили. У него есть _пара._ Дерек гребанный Хейл. Все подарки, все внимание, теперь это все нахрен кончено: в ту секунду, как все эти альфы учуют запах Дерека на всем Стайлзе, они отвалят, поджав хвосты.

Через несколько минут он наконец с хрипом поднимает свое тело в вертикальное положение и усаживается на колени рядом с Дереком, который хватает член Стайлза как только получает такую возможность, так как из-за течки он уже снова твердеет. 

— Я могу кое-что спросить? — спрашивает он, пока Дерек лениво дрочит ему.  
— Еще одно что-то? — Дерек игриво хмурит брови. — Ты можешь спрашивать у меня что угодно. Не нужно спрашивать, можно ли спрашивать.

Стайлз неровно дышит из-за ласк Дерека, закатывая глаза, и спрашивает почти со стоном:  
— Почему тебе потребовалось так много времени, чтобы начать ухаживать за мной?

Дерек даже не останавливается или замедляется. Он просто улыбается, опустив лицо к простыням, и качает головой.

— Я все думал, что ты станешь парой МакКолла. Но потом ты… так этого и не сделал.   
— О боже мой! — Стайлз отпихивает руку Дерека от своего члена и отползает на другой конец кровати, тихо рыча на Дерека. — _Не смей!_ Говорить имя моего лучшего друга! Когда твоя рука на моем гребанном _члене!_  
— Ты сам спросил! — смеется Дерек, лениво протягивая руки к телу Стайлза.

***

Дерек хорошо обращается со Стайлзом. На самом деле, лучше, чем хорошо, - он обращается с ним _идеально._

Первую неделю после течки Дерек появлялся на своем Камаро за десять минут до того, как Стайлз обычно уходит в школу. Он вылезал из машины, звонил в дверь, чтобы просто стоять там и терпеть долгие пять минут суровых взглядов шерифа и его опасных допросных выражений лица, пока Стайлз бегал, собирая свои школьные книжки, засовывал черничный маффин Дереку в руку и подталкивал его к выходу с «Пока, пап!».

Пока наконец Стайлз не сказал: «Не то, что я не люблю твою тачку, но… я скучаю по моему джипу». 

Затем Дерек начал появляться без Камаро, и забираться на пассажирское сиденье Стайлзова джипа, чтобы поехать с ним в школу.

Он слушает музыку Стайлза с минимумом жалоб и хмурых морд, ходит в любимые рестораны Стайлза, ходит на те фильмы, которые Стайлз хочет посмотреть, приходит на семейный обед в доме Скотта, обедает с ним и Скоттом в школе, бросая своих супер-крутых друзей из выпускного класса, чтобы поболтать с младшеклассниками. 

— Но ты ведь знаешь ее, — однажды говорит ему Скотт, перегнувшись через столик и заговорщически шепча. — Типа… на личном уровне.  
— Наши семьи неплохо ладят, — бормочет Дерек, с ртом набитым арахисовым маслом и джемом.   
— Так ты знаешь ее.

Дерек вздыхает через нос и закатывает глаза.

— Да, Скотт. Я ее знаю.   
— Так ты можешь их свести? — спрашивает Стайлз, слегка толкая своего альфу в бок. Дерек сглатывает, медленно и осторожно.   
— Как я должен их свести?  
— Ты скажешь «Эллисон, я хочу познакомить тебя с супер крутым парнем по имени Скотт – может, ты замечала его в школе. На самом деле, ты определенно замечала его в школе, потому что кто мог бы проглядеть самого милого парня во все одиннадцатом…  
— Так ты говоришь, — Дерек облокачивается на спинку стула и вздыхает, — что хочешь, чтобы я расхвалил Скотта перед Эллисон? 

Оба мальчика яро кивают.

— Иначе, у меня нет шансов!  
— Я думаю, у тебя в любом случае нет шансов, Скотт, — отрезает Дерек, снова поднимая свой сэндвич, качая головой.   
— Почему ты так говоришь? — требовательно спрашивает Скотт, его глаза расширяются. — Она что-то говорила? Она сказала что-то обо мне? О чем вы вообще разговариваете?  
— Я не буду этого делать, — Дерек опять трясет головой, в этот раз с большим пылом. — Я не буду играть сводника для щеночка Скотта и его щенячьей влюбленности.

Стайлз прижимается всем телом к своему альфе, поднимает на него свои карие глаза и говорит:  
— Пожаааааалуйстаа?

Дерек хмуро смотрит на него с таким выражением лица, словно понимает, что он абсолютно нахрен бессилен не сделать именно то, чего Стайлз от него хочет. 

— Ладно. Я спрошу, что она о тебе думает, когда с ней увижусь.   
— Здорово! — Скотт ударяет кулаком по столу и лыбится. 

В следующий раз, Стайлз зажимает Дерека в школьной раздевалке, поднимает брови и говорит:  
— Можно мне поддельный ID?

Дерек звучно ударяется головой о шкафчики и делает скептическое лицо.

— Что?  
— Поддельный ID! Я знаю, ты делаешь их, и…  
— Нет, — просто говорит Дерек, пожимая плечами и отталкиваясь от шкафчиков, и мягко отодвигает Стайлза в сторону, чтобы закончить со сбором спортивной сумки.  
— Что значит нет? — пыхтит Стайлз, хмурясь.  
— Это значит нет. Я не сделаю тебе поддельный ID.

Стайлз пялится на него с широкими глазами. 

— Но…  
— Я знаю, что ты привык, что все происходит по твоему, — ухмыляется ему Дерек, застегивая сумку, — Но не в этот раз. Во-первых, ты сын шерифа.  
— Это _формальность._  
— Во-вторых, я не собираюсь давать тебе то, что позволит тебе получить свободный доступ к неприятностям. Семнадцатилетний омега один в баре?  
— Я думал, ты пойдешь со мной… — угрюмо бормочет Стайлз, глядя в пол.   
— Мой ответ – нет, — альфа пальцем подцепляет подбородок омеги, чтобы поднять его лицо и посмотреть в глаза. — Извини.

Стайлз тут же пользуется ситуацией, строя ему глазки и нацепляя свое лучшее печальное личико.

— Пожааалуйста? — пробует он, но в ответ получает только широкую ухмылку.  
— Это со мной не работает.  
— Нет, работает.  
— Ты думаешь, что работает.  
— Я знаю, что работает.  
— Тогда объясни это, — он наклоняется еще ближе, опаляя кожу дыханием. — Нет, Стайлз. У тебя не будет поддельного ID.   
— Тогда какой в тебе смысл? — дразнит Стайлз, шлепком отталкивая от себя руки альфы. — Если ты не собираешься дать мне то, что я хочу, что ты тогда за альфа вообще?

Дерек вешает на плечо свою сумки и бросает на него невпечатленный взгляд.

— Смысл альф в том, чтобы омегу не съели в дикой природе, — спокойно говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Это ты считаешь, что смысл в том, чтобы я давал тебе, все что ты хочешь, потому что ты - тоталитарный диктатор.   
— А еще потому что ты сдаешься в девяносто девяти процентах случаев, — с ухмылкой напоминает ему Стайлз. Что, кстати, правда: большую часть времени, для Дерека совершенно не проблема сделать то, что хочет Стайлз. Стайлз хочет прогулять школу и поехать на пляж, и Дерек пожимает плечами и говорит _хорошо._ Стайлз хочет научиться готовить, и Дерек идет и покупает все ингредиенты и тащит продукты внутрь. Стайлз хочет заняться сексом на заднем сиденье отцовской патрульной машины, потому что это было бы горячо, и… ну, на самом деле, от этого Дерек наотрез отказался. Но все же. Он большой добряк, во что бы ни заставлял поверить его каменный вид. 

Стайлз считает, именно так и должно быть – состоять в паре с альфой; если для большинства альф это значит _обладать_ омегой, то для Дерека это значит нести ответственность за Стайлза, заботиться о нем и давать все, что ему нужно, что бы это ни было.

_Очевидно,_ кроме поддельного ID.


End file.
